


Escape Senior Year

by OwlFae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU-Aristotle and Dante discover the secrets of the universe, Also lance and allura are step siblings, Crying at how short the chapters are, F/F, F/M, Hi Eileen, Hi Shut Your Quiznack server, Hi mom, Katie is... troubled, Keiths wolf is a pit bull who is a big baby, Langst, M/M, Point them out please, Probable grammatical and spelling errors., Shiro and Matt are married and you can fight me, Thanks, and hey, first voltron fic, klangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlFae/pseuds/OwlFae
Summary: So I love a book so much I wanted an AU so if you read the tags or didn't. Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe. An AU by Jackson. I love it. It's soft and gay and reasonable angst.





	1. Blue

“Who turned on the sun?” Keith grumbled.

August 13th, 2018. Havana was playing softly in the background. Why was it playing modern pop music? What happened to the 80s station he was playing? Not his favorite music style, not his favorite genre. Where was Los Lobos and Cyndi Lauper? He switched it over to the 80s station. 

“Karma karma karma karma chameleon. Red gold and green. Red gold and green.” Boy George. A good song. Keith hums along to the song getting ready putting on his favorite shirt from his dad. The Bee Gees. Keith stumbles down the stairs in his Bee Gees shirt and Cat Pyjama Bottoms. His adoptive Appa Shirogane Takashi is getting ready for the Dungeons and Dragons session with his nerd friends. 

“Good morning, Keef. Glad to see you’ve dragged yourself out of bed. Any plans for the day?” Shiro asks. 

“Appa! I wasn’t sleeping. I was listening to Karma Chameleon. Maybe I’ll join a gang today.” Keith jokes lightly. Shiro looks taken aback.

“Not funny Keith.” He scolds. 

“I’m Korean. Isn’t that what we do?” Keith laughs again at the statement. 

“Keith, not funny,” Shiro says, with more force behind his words. 

“Not funny.” Ok, not funny. Keith makes a mental note of that. “I think I’ll go swimming today.”

“Don’t drown, Keith.” He says with a slight laugh. 

“If I do, don’t give my cat away.” The cat thing was a joke. They didn’t have a cat. Dad didn’t like cats. Dad and Appa didn’t like a lot of things. One of them was talking about Katie. Keith was angry about that. 

“You need to change your shirt, Keith.” Matt said as he walked down the stairs and kissed Shiro on the lips gently and ruffling Keith's hair. 

“It’s my favorite shirt!” Keith exclaimed.   
“Fine. You can wear it again today, but tomorrow you’re changing it.” Matt said sternly.   
“Can I wear one of Katie’s Mothman shirts tomorrow?” Keith asked hopefully. Matt froze. Shiro picked up the dropped ball. “We’ll see. Go grab a towel and wear sunscreen at the pool, okay Neko? I love you.” and his appa was being grossly affectionate  
.   
“Appa, I’m 15! I’m almost an adult now!” Keith groaned playfully.

“He’s right Shiro. Maybe we should get rid of hippo then?” Matt teased. 

“Nope! Not my hippo! Never the hippo!” Keith exclaimed rather exasperated. 

“Go get ready for the pool, Stella Rossa.” Matt said the last part in Italian. It meant red star. 

“Fine fine!” Keith laughs kissing both of his dads on their cheeks. 

“Have a good day okay?” Shiro told him. Shiro always sounded tired. Keith never understood why. “I will Appa. I love you.” Keith replied. 

“Make some friends today Rossa.” Matt said, Matt sounded empty.  
He always did whenever Katie was brought up. Why couldn’t they just talk to him? She was his sister too.

“I will Babbo. I’ll try today. I love you.” Keith said hugging Matt. 

Matt sighed as Keith took off. Why wouldn’t his son understand that Katie was being punished for her actions? Keith has the same anger inside of him that Katie did. Shiro put on a gentle hand on Matt’s shoulder. 

“You know he misses her, Kokoro.” Shiro smiled bittersweetly. 

“I miss her too Amore! I miss my daughter too! She didn’t have to do that!” Matt cried, emotion raw in his voice. He wanted to cry. 

“He’s not even old enough to remember what Katie was like. He can’t remember being so smart, how when she laughed she would snort sometimes, why she likes Mothman s-” 

“I may not be old enough to remember what she was like or the person she was, but I remember she would hold my hands when we played video games and I remember she would read stories to me!” Keith shouted, before running out in Katie’s Mothman shirt. 

Shiro sighed, he felt those bags sink into face a little more.

Keith took his red bicycle and started towards the pool. The good thing about being a loner was, nobody bothered you. Because in essence, no one understood how your mind worked and how you could see galaxies in eyes of random people and the solar systems they created. The planets showed their personalities. Aspects of it. If Keith had to draw his out, it would be 3 suns, a small black hole, an Earth-like planet, and a planet where it rained all the time but it wasn’t rain, it was bits of metal that would cut your skin.

He remembers Katies. He remembers the system with a Sun that’s a supergiant and how the planets were all green and some had planet-wide dust storms or planet-wide rain or a small atmosphere that managed to keep the plants to still grow but they were shrubs so small they looked like freckles on that planet. He remembers the pink one, It wasn’t pink due to iron in the soil. It was pink because the ice was reflecting the sun. The ice felt consuming. 

Keith knows Shiro’s. The sun is fading away and the planets are still thriving for some reason? He can’t explain it. One is a murky black ocean with polar ice caps and the planet is beginning to freeze over. One is completely red. It’s beautiful. He calls it Babbo’s planet. It reminds him of all his love for Babbo. Appa loved Babbo so much. There’s a smaller red moon orbiting the red planet. It’s Appa’s love for Keith. The next planet has nothing on it. It’s barren and has constant rain planet-wide. It’s Katie's planet. The last one is very small and it’s waiting for something to happen to it. For now, it’s a brilliant blue. 

Babbo’s solar system was green, red, blue, black, and orange. The sun was huge and it seemed prideful. The green planet was an epiphany of greens. It was beautiful. The blue one was like Appa’s. Barren and rainy. It was Katie’s planet. The red one was his and Appa’s. There was no moon. His love for them was equal. Or he liked to think. He wasn’t sure. The last one was to be decided. It was covered in brown, rich soil. Soil so rich it looked almost black until the sun shone upon it. 

Keith got to the pool, changed into his swimming trunks and got into the pool, sitting in the shallow end. He leaned back and closed his eyes. It was interrupted by a solar system of blues, greens, and brown. Planets with the same blue Appa’s had and the brown rich almost black soil of Babbo’s. They all told stories. The sun wasn’t much bigger than Earth’s sun. 

“Hey, Mullet. Why are you looking at me like that?” The boy asked. Keith was in love with that boy's solar system.   
“You have really pretty eyes.” Keith blurted out. The boy felt his skin burn at the compliment.   
“Oh. Uhm… Thank you? Did you want to learn to swim?” The boy asked.

“Oh uh. Sure. What’s your name?”

“Lance.” 

“Keith.” 

Lance began laughing. Keith looked baffled. 

“Uh dude you alright?” 

“Yeah, no, I’m fine! We have just have the whitest names. It was too funny to not laugh at it.” Lance said, trying to catch his breath before wheezing out another laugh.


	2. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith meets the McClains. Kinda. More of Pidge's backstory is revealed and Keith has stolen all of Lance's uwus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is spanish in this chapter and it's from memory or translate via google so idk how good or not good it is. But I did my best with things rip.

Lance was an odd boy. He didn’t have many friends. Well, aside from Hunk and Shay, who were dating. He could tell they’d get married in the future. He just knew it. Like how old people felt when it was going to rain in their knees or how northerners could smell the snow like some kind of bloodhound. Lance could see how happily in love they were. He could tell how anyone was feeling when it came to love. Well, that exception to himself. He was completely oblivious.

 

Lance could tell that Mullet, ahem Keith, was hurt by someone he loved. He wanted to ask but that would be too weird. But Lance was having a blast teaching Gerard Way how to swim. He liked their contrasting skin tones. He loved how different the two were. One, eager like the morning sun and the other mysterious like the midnight moon. Lance liked this moon boy though. He was different. The boy whose first words to him were “You have really pretty eyes.” Lance was giddy.

 

Soon after a long day of teaching Keith to at least float on his back, it was getting late. “Hey, Mullet, Do you want to come over for dinner? My Mamá is making Pollo y Arroz. Es muy bueno.” Lance rattled off in Spanish.

 

Keith looked at Lance like he had 2 heads. What? Had he said something wrong? Oh no! Was Keith a vegetarian? Or did he have Celiac disease? Oh gosh. He was freaking out. That was until, “Can you repeat the last part in English please?” Keith asked. Lance flushed. O h.

 

“Oh uh. Sorry. In my family we switch a lot. She’s making rice and.. Oh crap. What’s the word in english? You know what, Rice and a flightless white meat bird.” Lance mumbled, embarrassed.

This time, Keith laughed. He laughed so hard until he snorted and couldn’t stop snorting, clutching his sides in pain, doubling over from laughing so hard, which made him laugh even harder. Lance looked at Keith with love in his eyes. So, was this love at first sight? Because if it’s watching an emo lay on the floor laughing at forgetting a word, then god dammit someone write a movie about this.

 

Soon, Keith stopped laughing. “I’m sorry, that shouldn’t have been so funny. It’s just my Babbo and Appa always forget words when they switch between languages. One time my Babbo forgot the word for Mop so he called it a water broom. Another time, Appa forgot the word for knife so he asked Babbo for the sharp stabby taker of life if misused.” Keith said snorting again.  

 

“You used he for both Appa and Babbo? You have two different names for your dad?” Lance said looking rather confused. That’s weird.

 

Keith flushed and looked away, face burning. “Uh no. I have two dads. They’re married and stuff. I have an older sister too.”

 

Lance blushed feverently. Oh no. Did he make an ass out of himself now? Oh boy. Keith had to hate him now. This was so bad. He was so embarrassed until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

“It’s okay. I’m not mad dude. I forget people don’t speak Korean, Japanese, and Italian. It’s my weird family thing.” Keith said rubbing the back of his head.

 

Lance laughed awkwardly. “I have 5 older siblings. I’m the baby of the family. Although Allura’s girlfriend Pidge is moving in soon.” Lance said. He rubbed the spot where Keith had touched on his shoulder.

 

Keith looked shocked to hear the name Pidge. It was something only his Babbo called Katie growing up. But maybe it was another families nickname for their daughter too. Keith wasn’t sure. Lance wasn’t sure what was going on in Keith’s head.

 

“Uh, Buddy? We should get going before Alfor comes out and finds us both and then gives us this long winded speech.” Lance said beginning to pull Keith along to the bike racks near the outdoor stage.

 

“Oh. Yeah. Sorry. I was just thinking about my big sister and my Babbo’s nickname for her.” Keith said under his breath unlocking his bike from the bike rack.

 

“Oh? What’s her nickname from him?” Lance asked, intrigued.  

 

“Pidge, Moth Girl, and her most recent one, ‘Computer Prisoner.’” Keith had made the air quotes around the last one. Lance laughed a little bit.

 

“The first one is a weird coincidence. But the last two are funny. What? Is she like a slave to her computer or something?” Lance asked, laughing a little.

 

“No, she’s in a federal prison in Balmera for hacking Senator Zarkons computer network and exploiting state secrets.” Keith said deadpan.

 

Lance laughed even harder until he realized Keith wasn’t laughing. Oh no. O h no. Keith was serious. Oh he felt so bad now. Lance wanted to curl in on himself until he was a singularity.

 

“Dude, chill out. Yeah, she did a bad thing on a federal level but she got like 7 years at Dobosh. She should be getting released sometime this year? I was 8 when it happened and I barely remember her. She’d be 24 going on 25 now.” Keith explained nonchalantly.

 

Lance was still embarrassed. But Pidge had said something about her 25 birthday being in April. Lance decided he’s let the question die in his head. He’d go pester Allura about it later. For now, he had to save his ass from the wrath of his mother and maybe his step dad.

 

Soon the two were riding home on their bikes red and blue ironically, Lance thought it fit them both. Keith was fiery and impulsive but also good at hiding something inside of him. Be it murder or some secret from when he was young. Lance was fluid, like water itself; smooth, but occasionally icy and cold. Other times he was steamy and frustrated at a boiling point. So yeah, Lance thought it was funny in some way.

 

Eventually they made it to Lance’s house. It was big, cushy, and Lance loved it to death. “Madre! I’m home! I brought a friend over for dinner!” Lance yelled.

 

Soon Mama McClain stepped out of the kitchen, and her apron was covered in flour as was her hair. A bit was on his face too. She smiled and wiped her flour covered hands on her apron. “Hola mijo! And who is this handsome young man? Lancito, Es muy guapo!” Maria told her son in spanish and finished it with a wink. Lance hoped he would die then and there.

 

“Mama! Es muy feo!” Lance lied right through his teeth to his mother and his blush wasn’t being friendly either. Maria laughed at this and patted his head. “Lancey, Lancey, Lancey. You shouldn’t lie to your mother.” She said with a giggle and a knowing smile.

 

Lance felt his entire body heat up. “Padre! Mama is being weird! Come subdue her!” Lance yelled, mortified and embarrassed. Betrayed by his own mother? How dare she?  And in front of Keith too? Lance counted his lucky stars that Keith didn’t speak a lick of spanish.

 

Alfor came into the room and kissed Maria on the cheek. “Are you making fun of my favorite son, Maria?” Alfor purred with a smile. He looked at her lovingly. Keith thought he looked familiar. He just didn’t know from where.

 

“Oh? And who is your friend Lance? Forgive my manners. I’m Alfor McClain. It’s very nice to meet you.” Alfor said with a smile.

 

“Uh, I’m Keith Holt-Shirogane. It’s nice to meet you too, sir.” Keith said anxiously. Alfor blinked at the last names.

 

“How are your dads Keith? I haven’t seen Matt or Shiro in a while? Are they doing well?” Alfor asked rather inquisitively.

 

Keith scrambled for answers. How… How was someone supposed to answer all the questions? Lance smiled at Keith. Keith smiled back and took a moment to breathe. “They’re doing well. They’re still grossly in love and still missing Katie.” Keith answered honestly.

 

“That’s understandable. Do you have any idea when she’ll be released from Dobosh?” Alfor asked.

 

“Not really. Appa and Babbo know but I don’t. I don’t know if they’ll go pick her up or not if i’m honest. Things have been… Rough after she stopped returning letters. So they stopped writing her. I still write her but she never writes me back.” Keith said rather sadly. Maybe she hated all of them. Keith didn’t know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any errors written. I just donated plasma so like... I'm a loopy boy and I wrote this in like 3 days??? Come yell at me on Tumblr at owlfaeandspace or on Instagram at altairbutbetter or twitter at altairianstars. IDK I'm around.

**Author's Note:**

> Katie will be explained in a later chapter. ;)


End file.
